Karen's Choice
by AnnoyingAnonymous
Summary: Karen is thirteen and is now facing one of her biggest choices she’ll ever have to make.
1. Seth

Title: Karen's Choice

Rating: PG (Until further notice, rating probably won't change.)

Summary: Karen is thirteen and is now facing one of her biggest choices she'll ever have to make.

Disclaimer: I don't own BSC/ Babysitters Little Sister, or any of the characters involved, Ann. M. Martin does.

**Seth**

"My life is ruined!" I yelled as I slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears at my Mother's house. This all brought me back to when I was seven years old and heard that my step father Seth was offered a job in Chicago. This was much worse. You see my Mother and Seth only moved to Chicago for a little while, they came back to Stoneybrook, but now, well Seth always ruins everything, and what is worse, Andrew does not even seem to care about this choice at all!

I am sorry; I just realized that you do not even know who I am. Well I am Karen Brewer. I am thirteen years old. I have long blonde hair, blue eyes and some freckles. I also wear glasses, much to my dislike. Andrew, well he is my little brother, he is eleven. He looks a lot like me only younger. He also wears glasses.

Anyway back to my story, I will tell you more about my families later. Seth been offered a job somewhere again, somewhere even farther away then crummy old Chicago. I do not like the sound of this news, not at all. I have to wait until Mother and Seth tell me more details before I get too upset, or so that is what Mother says. I am already upset despite hearing all the information. This is bad news, very bad news; in fact… if I was still seven, I would call it gigundoly bad news.

I think this may be time to call Nancy and Hannah, after all, they are my best friends and I want to see what they think of this whole predicament.

I marched downstairs stomping my feet.

"Karen!" Mother shouted, "You stop that right now."

I rolled my eyes, and sighed, but Mother did not see or hear. Then I shouted "Fine!"

"Karen…" Mother warned sternly.

"I am just going to use the phone, okay?"

Mother just gave me a look.

I picked up the phone in the living room and dialed Nancy's number.

It rang and it rang. I tapped my foot impatiently and huffed. I was just about to hang up the phone when I heard a familiar…

"Hello?"

It was Nancy!

"Hey Nancy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hi, Karen." Nancy replied.

"I just got the worst news ever!" I said.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Nancy, "What is it?"

"Seth…" I sighed.

"What about him?" asked Nancy.

"Hold on a second." I say, "I am going to put Hannah on threeway."

"Okay." Nancy said.

We waited and waited and finally Hannah picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Hannah said.

"Hi Hannah." Nancy and I said.

"Hi Karen! Hi Nancy."

"Karen has some bad news she wants to tell us... about Seth." explained Nancy.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Hannah, "Is Seth okay?"

"Yea. He is fine, but he has ruined my life." I said.

"How?" questioned both Hannah and Nancy.

I sigh, "He's been offered a new job, and now I think I have a big decision to make." I say.


	2. Karen twotwo

Title: Karen's Choice

Rating: PG (Until further notice, rating probably won't change.)

Summary: Karen is thirteen and is now facing one of her biggest choices she'll ever have to make.

Disclaimer: I don't own BSC/ Babysitters Little Sister, or any of the characters involved, Ann. M. Martin does.

**Karen Two-Two**

"What is it?" asked Nancy, "What decision?"

"Yea." Hannah chimed in.

"Well Seth has been offered a job in Victoria, British Columbia!" I exclaim.

Hannah and Nancy both gasp.

"That is all the way in Canada!" I exclaim, "I think I have to choose who I have to live with."

"Oh dear!" exclaims Hannah.

"This is not good." Nancy said.

"I know! I am sorry but I have to go." I say, "Bye Nancy, bye Hannah."

"Bye." they both say sadly.

I hang up the phone.

Oh my goodness! I did not tell you why I have to make a big decision! You see, long ago, when I was very little my Mother and Father decided that they did not love each other any more, so they got a divorce. For a long time I used to live at my Mother's for a month and then my Fathers for a month. At this time both houses were in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. But then Seth got a job and had to move to Chicago. So Andrew lived full time with Mother and I lived full time with Father. But they finally moved back to Stoneybrook and I got to live one month at Mothers and one month at Fathers.

My Mother's house is the least full of the two houses. It is just Mother, Seth, me and Andrew, when we are there. So when I was only seven I used to call it the little house because it was smaller and had less people in it.

At my Big house my Father's house seemed so much busier then the little house. It is not so busy anymore though, that is because Nannie died when I was only ten years old; she used to help with the kids, especially Emily Michelle. Sam and Charlie, my big step brother's moved away for college, just recently. They are 22 and 23.

So now at my Father's house there is only my Father, Elizabeth, Kristy, (she is awesome but lately she is always to busy with friends, boyfriends and college work), David Michael is my step brother whom I am closest to now. He is 13 like me. I like him because we hang out with the same friends and then there is annoying Emily Michelle. My Father and Elizabeth adopted her when I was seven, she came from Vietnam. I liked her more when she was two but now she just gets into my stuff. She is eight now and thinks she knows everything. I do not like how I always have to babysit her too. I wonder if Kristy ever felt that way about me, at least sometimes…

When I was seven I used to call Andrew and I, Karen two-two and Andrew two-two, this is because when I heard the story, _Jacob Two-Two Meets the Hooded Fang_ I thought of Andrew and I. This is because we have two houses, two familes, for a little while two cities, I have two best friends, two bikes, two bedrooms, and you get the point. But soon I will have two countries, I am not happy about this. You see Andrew does not have to worry about this, because he is eleven. Mother and Father have to fight for him to stay. I have to decide. Mother and Seth do not know that I know this but I know that I will have to choose between my Mother and Father.

I wish Seth would just stay put and say no to his silly job offers, as it causes a lot of stress for my families. Sometimes I wish that Mother would divorce him and Father would divorce Elizabeth and then they can re-marry each other. This will not happen though because my families are happy the way they are. I guess no one really thinks of me and Andrew's feelings. We are always caught in the middle.


End file.
